Yamink or Linkami(Link
"what just happen to me"~yamink get shock of his Fusion of LInk & atem this is a reference of the Dragon ball Z series Background in other words Yami Link hes has 2 colors in his eyes he dresses as Yami but in green his blue leather he has the millenium puzzle since Link & Yami Yugi had to merge together Yami link has an Special power he can time travel since Link is the hero of time for right now lets called him Yamink! LLY timeline this only happen when Link & Atem dose a Fusion with the powers of the Millennium Puzzle &Master Sword(1) Personalities for link Because all the Links bear the Spirit of the Hero, they each possess an unbreakable spirit. One feature in Link's personality that is greatly emphasized is his courage. He is often depicted as a humble yet brave and courageous boy who steps up to the task of saving the kingdom of Hyrule (and many others), a task to which he seems destined. As such, he is often associated with the Triforce of Courage and the goddess Farore: in Twilight Princess, the Triforce of Courage activated when Link stepped into the Twilight, and it protected him from becoming a lost soul, instead turning him into a wolf. He rarely shows signs of cowardice and is always willing to use his strength and valor to save and help those around him, as seen in The Wind Waker where he asks Tetra and her pirate crew to allow him to go with them on their ship in order to save his sister Aryll. Link does not speak or have any written dialog, which has led some people believe him to be mute; his voice actions are limited to shouts and grunts. In addition, Link does not show signs of a strong and deep personality, nor does he present much of his personal motivations. However, the idea that Link is mute is disproved by his ability to interact with other characters in conversation; for example, in Twilight Princess, Jaggle once states that Link's voice carries well, and in The Wind Waker, Link can be heard using short phrases such as "Come on!" at certain points throughout the game. The true reason for this blankness and apparent muteness lies in Link's own essence: He seems to be the personification of the immersion experience but in LLY link seem to to the smarter one than all his decedents making him a genius in away that atem always see in him . wich is why the Ex-Pharaoh thinks the hero of time should be leader of team LLY. for Atem/Yami Yugi Yami is also wise and intelligent. He knows all the rules and details of how the game is played, as well as those of all games. He also knows several special game techniques, such as the Double Hit dice roll technique, which, when two dice are used and the one with the weak spin stops first, lets him make the still spinning dice hit the one not spinning, allowing him to change its number, which is done by bumping the field with a body part, e.g the elbow. Yami is also capable of reading the ancient language of the Egyptians, figuring out the riddles or clues and what they mean. Through Yugi and his friends, Yami Yugi learns the values and powers of friendship and unity. After seeing Yugi overcome Marik in his Duel with Joey, who has been possessed, Yami thinks to himself, he learned something from Yugi; that in kindness lies the greatest strength of all; one day Yugi will surpass him in every way. in LLY due to the fact that he & Link are a bit Similar '''in a way but he sometime get kiddnaped by villiaian due to his royalty. be he became second in commamd for team LLY. Abilities the puzzle is able to fulfill one wish of the person who had solved it and heighten its owner's chance of success in a game, judging by their skill as well as the importance of the game at hand. The hieroglyphs enscribed on the puzzle say, "The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness... Out of all the Millennium Items, its powers are the least obvious. It grants the owner the power of the Shadow Games, allowing him to use ancient and powerful magic, and to command Duel Monsters. When he activates his Millennium Puzzle, the Eye of Wdjat glows on his forehead. Its most well known power is the Yu-Gi-Oh transformation where Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle merge together, where both light and darkness are together in his heart. The '''Master Sword (マスターソード Masutā Sōdo?), also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Sword of Time, is a recurring sword in the [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_series Legend of Zelda series]. It is imbued with the power to vanquish evil. In many games, it is said to be the only sword capable of defeating the malevolent Ganondorf and his demonic alternate form, Ganon. It is directly related to the legend of the Hero of Time and has become one of the most iconic symbols of the Legend of Zelda series. in LLY both the Millennium Puzzle & the Master Sword has few secrets atfer the puzzle has been pureazied by the Deities of both hyrule & ancient Egypt *Fusion *time travel ( need to go in to a big mirror ) *Mind Link: (can read thoughts from his own head to speak with his fusee (atem)) *can send evil soul to the shadow realm *can see other spirits & atem is in spirit form (only Link) before the change of LLY 2k12 or 2k13 the daft design & retirement Yamink was use to be called Yami Link his original design was similar to yamink design but he has a tanktop with a triforce on it , he was also wearing white pants along with a green klit on & work boots. hewear driving gloves for a wile i started to retired him for a few years atfer a few years he back with a new design & addons Trivia #he was base off from Gogeta or Vegito off from Dragon ball series dbZ to db gt. #even know that yamink looks alot like link but has yamis red hair tip at the back of his head & to has atems left eye #he the only character that has 2 past lives ( link's past life & atem's past life) #hes the second character that don't has a birthdate set up #another verson of yamink but he might be more sweeter than his awsome conterpart & he might apear in the book 2 story 1 or book 3 story 1 Category:Hylian Category:Human Category:LLY chatcers Category:Brotherhood of LLY Category:Royalty Category:Chosen ones Category:Base off retired Characters in life Category:Soul Brother (fusee)